roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1013 Rash Donimal Sarevir, G.
Rash Donimal Sarevir (born -58) is the current Conduit of Sarevir, a former (and first) Governor of Crylalt, and a chief Dissenter. His father Terlumal Sarevir Qualens was a loyal soldier and served twice as the Captain of the Heban Well in Scrutany, and once at the Xaralisian Well in Further Inachria, but never rose above that rank. Rash Donimal was married to Craven Coltal Candoam, the Patriarch and Conduit of Candoam, through Semural's Tersas Juctor by Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel at the conclusion of the Second Civil War, immediately before he was assigned to Crylalt. Rash Donimal did not expect his time in Crylalt to be of a military nature, hoping instead to relax in a palace in Delebram far from Roam after nearly twenty years of war. He ceded military matters to Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, the son of the tyrant, who was eager to pursue a more proactive pacification of the entire continent. Proud Machyal's personal campaigns led him into frustration, which he blamed on Rash Donimal. when Proud Machyal left the continent for a few years, Rash Donimal decided not to pay his private army, as they were not his responsibility. Despite Proud Machyal's growing disdain of Rash Donimal, he petitioned for his term to be extended until Proud Machyal could be appointed as Governor of Crylalt himself. When Proud Machyal's new husband Ambyal Voriel Candoam, the incoming Consul and Patriarch and Conduit of Voriel, did indeed appoint himself as Governor as he left office, the Senate insisted that Rash Donimal also travel to Delebram to assist him. Proud Machyal, drunk on his newfound power, put Rash Donimal on the first ship back to Scalify, directly disobeying a sacrosanct order. Rash Donimal feels that Proud Machyal has embarked on a smear campaign against him which has stopped him from being elected as Consul, an office which he feels, as a former Governor and now Conduit, he is due. He fell in a group of similarly disaffected Senators, which became known as the Dissenters. Rash Donimal stood in the Familial Consular election last year, refusing to stand down when Coughy Pagnal Juctor decided to run, as is tradition when a Patriarch stands for a political office. Rash Donimal is still married to Craven Coltal, but the marriage is purely ceremonial, with no relationship to speak of, nor one with his step-son Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor. Rash Donimal was a co-father with fellow Dissenter (and new Conduit of Juctor) Prellal Juctor-Amussal for fourteen years between -26 and -12, as his daughter Donimal's Remuny Sarevir was married to Prellal's half-son Bearded Semural Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor until he died as Captain of the Intrearian Well. He is also a cousin of Scruval Qualens, who is his father's god-brother's half-son, and his mother's blood-brother is Ambyal Voriel Candoam, though affiliated with neither. Link Dump Linked by: 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. Husband. "If support for Machyal Sarevir had been a gamble for the Coltals Candoam, then it paid off. Craven Coltal, at the age of sixty-four, married Rash Donimal Sarevir, the newly appointed Governor of Crylalt, and promptly had a third half-son named Parytal Sarevir Candoam, securing an alliance with the new tyrants and largely sparing the Candoams from the worst of Machyal's Tyranny." "In the next several years both Renyals provided Coltal with a number of grandchildren while his husband Donimal gave him a second half-daughter named Degnas." 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "Sural confronted Machyal privately, demanding to know his intentions for the Republic. Machyal informed Sural that his relative Rash Donimal Sarevir had told him that the situation in Crylalt had devolved into a state of perpetual attritional war, with Roam's real power only extending to the near coast and a few major cities, which were held with the aid of Roam's allies in Kyraspa. Machyal had decided that he must become Governor of Crylalt in order to restore Roam's control over the continent, or else the gains of the seventeen years of the Crylaltian War were for naught. He had made alliances and arrangements to ensure the security of Roam in his absence, and was also concerned by the growing influence of Scruval Qualens. Promising Sural that he would never take any action towards becoming a tyrant like his father had, he beseeched his old ally to trust him, and support him in the coming years. Sural agreed" 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "Scruval raised the local forces of Inachria, bolstered by Issycrian mercenaries paid for out of his own pocket, who formed battle lines in fearsome phalanxes. The combined force of Inachrians, led by Scruval as the Governor of Further Inachria, and the Roaman legions, led by Degnal, routed Trucidal's army as it approached the Augyron Well. The defeated rebels fled right into Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, who had unilaterally commandeered a legion from Crylalt under Rash Donimal Sarevir and landed it in Inachria in an attempt to win the war himself." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "The broken slaves fled directly into the unexpected legions of Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, who had commandeered them from Rash Donimal Sarevir in Crylalt, hoping that he might secure the glory of defeating Trucidal himself. " 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "Proud Machyal had fought the war to return democracy to Roam, and was dismayed at the sweeping political changes instituted by his father. He let it be known that he had no intention of profiting from his father's tyranny, and was urged by Young Sural Pavinny Ops, who was serving as Bursar to aid Moody Machyal, to leave Roam lest his dissent raise the ire of his father, whose mood had darkened and whose heart had hardened. Proud Machyal made plans to travel to Crylalt with its new Governor Rash Donimal Sarevir, hoping to aid in its transformation into a Roaman province. Rash Donimal had been married to Craven Coltal Candoam through Semural's Tersas Juctor as part of Moody Machyal's new political web of alliances." "Proud Machyal, at twenty-seven, had begun to feel more at home in Crylalt than in Scalify. The Second Civil War had drained the continent of its garrison and attention from Roam, and Roaman control, though nominally over the entire continent according to the peace treaty with Naechis, was limited to the more culturally Roaman cities in the north-east of the continent and those within the sphere of influence of Roam's longstanding allies in Kyraspa. Rash Donimal simply did not have the men to garrison the Spydoron Web, and lacked the political mind necessary to unite the coastal cities of the continent into providing him with more than notional support. Proud Machyal beseeched Young Sural and his other political allies in Roam to provide additional provisions and men to secure Crylalt, but the recriminations in Roam were becoming so severe that there was little opportunity for the politicians to acknowledge the difficulties of Roam's first overseas province." "Proud Machyal, despairing of the state of affairs and unwilling to risk becoming a target of his father's increasingly murderous ire, planned to leave Roam, but was reasoned out of it by Young Sural, who was serving a dramatic term as Sentinel. Young Sural, who had been one of Moody Machyal's staunchest allies during the early days of the tyranny, had emerged as his greatest and most public critic, and convinced Proud Machyal to remain in Roam at his house, where he could mix with others who dared to oppose his father, and in turn the Sentinel would try and obtain more support for the Rash Donimal in Crylalt. Whether it was because Young Sural was too prominent a figure to remove, because the orders from Moody Machyal were garbled by his seclusion, or because the tyrant's health had deteriorated more than anyone understood, the outspoken Sentinel survived the year unharmed (although he could not convince the Senate to assign more soldiers to Crylalt as he had promised). " "Proud Machyal invited many veterans of his father's army to join his private army in Crylalt, promising them gainful employment (drawing from his inheritance from his father) and the greatness and clarity of the old days. Many of the men had returned to Scalify to find it a much different place to when they had left it, their farms and homes worthless or destroyed. Some had lost themselves in the seedy Underbelly of Roam-Beast, while others had found unedifying employment as heavies for Moody Machyal's allies or even his enemies, protecting terrified Senators during the tyranny while they scurried around the back-streets of Roam. Though Rash Donimal Sarevir was the Governor of Crylalt, he willingly ceded control of military matters on the continent to Proud Machyal and his family. Provisioning of Proud Machyal's growing army was frustrated by pirate activity from nearly every quarter of the Inner Sea, but he lacked a fleet to pin the pirates based in Crylalt in place, so they could easily evade his army. Proud Machyal knew that his private army would not stand for a lack of ambition in his command, though he would have gladly deployed unglamorously them as a garrison to the Spydoron Web had he been able to. Instead he marched the army along the northern coast of Crylalt, visiting the cities such as Oepheram that had featured during the war as a show of force. Camped outside each city in a simulacrum of a siege, he would treat with the leaders of each city and reaffirm their loyalty to Rash Donimal and Roam. By the time the army reached the north-eastern corner of Crylalt, it became evident some parts of the continent were almost completely unaware that they owed their loyalty and tribute to Roam — indeed, some were still paying tribute to the much nearer Naechis. Proud Machyal made sure to keep his troops well paid to avoid any misbehaviour, but allowed them to engage in some minor harassment of these disloyal settlements and their surrounding lands to prove that Naechis would not protect them and that Roam was the dominant power on the continent. Rash Donimal confirmed that tax revenues steadily rose during Machyal's expedition, allowing the Governor to better administrate the province." "Soon, the Roamans began to make headway. Gaining in competence and confidence, Proud Machyal and Hessal sailed their fleets separately yet communicated effectively enough to bring impressive concentrations of force onto the pirate squadrons operating in the Sound. Piracy ceased to be profitable employment, and captured ships began to surrender rather than fight. Proud Machyal took a note from the lessons of his youth and showed the majority of the surrendering pirates mercy, relocating them in Crylalt under the supervision of Rash Donimal. The ringleaders he sent back to the Senate for execution, which was interpreted as bragging or humility in different quarters." "Proud Machyal learned that Rash Donimal had made little headway in the pacification of Crylalt, and had let diplomatic ties with Kyraspa wane during Machyal's two years away. He fully intended to return to Crylalt to rectify the situation when his uncle Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, the Patriarch of Sarevir, died aged sixty-nine. The mantle of Patriarch of Sarevir fell to the sixteen year old, and aptly nicknamed, Mouthy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel. The Conduit of Sarevir, Hyberital Sarevir, a seventy-one year old man who grown to know Proud Machyal when he had been sent as Consul by the Senate to reason with his sulking father during the Provincial War sixteen years before, implored Proud Machyal to return to Roam and take the new Patriarch under his wing. Hyberital guaranteed Proud Machyal the full support of the Sarevir family in standing (constitutionally, no less) as Administrator, and his brother Hessal in standing as Bursar. Proud Machyal agreed once he was guaranteed that his legion of veterans would be transported to Crylalt, and that he would be allowed to return to Crylalt and command them the following year. Both he and his brother were elected safely. " "Proud Machyal left Roam as soon as his tedious term as Administrator was over, again accompanied by his husband, their wife and their children, as well as his brother Hessal and his family. Hessal's husband Tantol Sarevir had served under Rash Donimal Sarevir as an Officer the previous year, and was concerned that despite Proud Machyal's naval gains, the situation on the ground in Crylalt was even less secure than it had been when he had left three years previously. Rash Donimal had contented himself with the substantial lands which he controlled, growing fat and complacent in his gubernatorial palace in Delebram, whilst letting more distant or troublesome cities act more or less as they wished. He had allowed relations with Kyraspa to atrophy, and worst of all had not paid the legions of veterans that Proud Machyal had sent to his aid. The veterans had grown bored, restless and resentful of their corrupt and stingy Governor and seized the city of Oepheram for themselves, allowing the land to go to wrack as they preyed upon the citizens supposedly under their protection. Proud Machyal was appalled, and astonished that news of the travesty had not reached Roam. He at once demanded that the legions that still answered to Rash Donimal be put under his own command so that he might resolve the situation, and was further appalled at both the depletion and the lack of discipline of the force with which he was provided. Undeterred, he marched his untested army to Oepheram and camped them atop a nearby hill. The city was clouded with grief, as it had been thirty-three years ago when he had before seen it sacked by Roaman legions. He then rode alone towards the city, waiting to be spotted or stopped, riding all the way through the gates and into the forum, where he dismounted and threw his armour to the ground in dismay at what had become of his once mighty legion of veterans." "News from the outgoing Governor Rash Donimal Sarevir was dire, and Proud Machyal forbade it from being disseminated to the Senate: the Appry tribe had sacked Laralis and Brandanam; the garrisons in Sycadram and Tricadis had not been paid and had turned on the populace, and the garrison in Climadram had been overthrown by the citizenry and sold into slavery. Once again, as soon as Proud Machyal had left the continent it had fallen apart, and he spent the last several months of his consulate preparing to once again restore Roaman rule. " "Proud Machyal married Ambyal Voriel Candoam through Scruvas Anyly the same day that the Patriarch of Voriel was elected as Consul for a second term, and was appointed the next day as Governor of Crylalt. He left from Felegram to Delebram, where he was reunited with his veteran legion and several new legions which had been raised to help once again subdue the continent. Rash Donimal Sarevir, the outgoing Governor, returned to Delebram as a newly elected Marshal, sent by the Senate to help Proud Machyal by commanding some of the legions, but Proud Machyal refused the Senate's orders and put him on a ship back to Scalify, convinced that the presence of Rash Donimal, who had been part of the problem, could only hamper attempts to find a solution. This countermanding of the Senate's wishes only added to the accusations that Proud Machyal was becoming a tyrant like his father, but he was convinced that the results would speak for themselves. " Category:Stub Category:Link Dump Category:Unfinished Category:Governor Category:Governor of Crylalt Category:Sarevir Category:Person Category:Conduit Category:Conduit of Sarevir Category:Living Person Category:Current Conduit Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Consular Candidate Category:Failed Consular Candidate Category:Officer Category:Bursar Category:Bursar 2 Times Category:Administrator Category:Marshal Category:Marshal in Crylaltian War Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Bursar 3 Times Category:Administrator 2 Times Category:Current Senator